The invention relates to liquid sampling pipettes.
Document EP-0 566 939 discloses a pipette comprising a body and an ejector arm which can be moved by sliding along the body in order to separate from the pipette a cone fastened by friction at the lower part thereof. The pipette comprises an ejector control button, allowing the arm to be lowered by pressure on the button.
The ejector button lies behind the pipette in its median central plane of symmetry. Now, such a position may eventually prove to be awkward in the long term for actuating the button.
One aim of the invention is to provide a pipette making it more comfortable to control the ejector.
For the purpose of achieving this aim, provision is made according to the invention for a sampling pipette comprising a body, an arm which can be moved with respect to the body in a longitudinal direction in order to eject a cone fixed to the body and a button for controlling the movement of the arm, the pipette being arranged so that the button can be moved with respect to the body in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal direction by being able to occupy any position from a continuous range of positions in this plane and by making it possible to control the movement of the arm in said any position.
Thus, the user may choose the position of the button which is most suitable for him. This choice-may be made not only between the left and right positions depending on which hand holds the pipette, but in addition, this choice may be made from an infinite number of positions at the user""s choice. The user may therefore adapt the pipette as desired for comfortable handling.
Furthermore, the invention will be able to have at least one of any of the following characteristics:
the button is mounted so that it can rotate with respect to the body in said plane;
the button is arranged in order to produce a sliding support on the arm during movement of the button in said plane;
the pipette comprises means of identifying at least one predetermined position of the button with respect to the body from said range;
the button is arranged in order to produce a sliding support on the arm during movement of the arm when the button occupies the same position in said range;
the button is mounted so that it can rotate with respect to the body about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal direction;
the pipette comprises an intermediate part mounted so that it can rotate with respect to the body about an axis parallel to the longitudinal direction, the button being mounted so that it can rotate with respect to the intermediate part about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal direction;
the button is directly connected to the intermediate part;
the intermediate part is mounted so that it can rotate with respect to the arm about the axis parallel to the longitudinal direction;
the intermediate part is directly connected to the body;
the pipette comprises a connecting part which can be moved with respect to the body along an axis parallel to the longitudinal direction, the button being able to move with respect to this part through an opening in this part;
the connecting part can rotate with respect to the arm about the axis parallel to the longitudinal direction;
the connecting part can rotate with respect to the intermediate part about the axis parallel to the longitudinal direction;
the connecting part is directly connected to the intermediate part;
the connecting part is directly connected to the arm.